Bedtime Stories
by NylonChair
Summary: Green ends up staying over at Blue's house. The next day, both are topless. What exactly happened? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue or Green, just the idea.**

* * *

The bright glare from the sun was hurting my eyes. I blinked twice and turned to the other side of the soft, silk bed. And facing me was Green. Half-naked and still sleeping, I stared at his usually scowling face and imagined the bright, jade eyes that I knew were behind those long lashes. His hair was sticking in random directions and his long, slender arm was used as a pillow. He looked so peaceful and happy. I smiled and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

Stretching, I got up and grabbed a random shirt from the cherry floor. I pulled the flimsy material over my head and realized it wasn't mine. Green's black collar shirt was a bit big, but not to the extreme. The cotton material felt smooth on my chest. I hugged myself, smelling his earthy scent.

I flipped my auburn hair out of the shirt and went to the kitchen, I yawned. Green had kept me up all night. My face immediately grew hot as I remembered last night's events.

"_Green!" _

_I opened the front door to see Green soaking wet. His clothes stuck his body, subtly revealing his hard abs. _

"_What are you doing here? I asked, shocked._

"_I lost the keys to the house and Grandfather and Daisy went on some camping trip to who knows where… Aren't you going to let me in?"_

"_O-oh, come in! You must be freezing." I dragged him out of the poring rain, "Let me get you a tow-. Actually, you should just take a shower. Go to the third room from the right, I'll go dry your clothes."_

"…"

"_Oh don't be shy, just take off your clothes and leave them outside the bathroom." I scoffed, who knew Green could be so prude?_

_**15 minutes later**_

_I was on the sofa barely focusing on the not-so-funny T.V. show._

"_Ehem." Green cleared his throat._

"_Oh! You're done," I turned my head to see Green rustling his sandy, dripping, hair with a towel, wearing his now dried black collar shirt and… his boxers._

"_Excuse me! Lady in the room! Where are your pants?"I asked, covering my eyes._

"_I can't really sleep with jeans on…" he replied lazily._

"… _I see. Well you can sleep on the couch. If you need anything, just knock on my door." I explained, hoping he didn't really._

"_Mhm…" He was never much of a speaker._

_I rushed into my room and changed into my blue flannel pajamas, a gift from Yellow and Crystal. I climbed into the queen-sized bed and went inside the covers. I brought the blanket closer to my chin and sighed, happy to be in the warm and soft haven. But, right as I was falling asleep, my eyes jolted open. I had now fully grasped the situation._

_Green was right next door. Green and his clear, vivid eyes. Green was sleeping on the couch. Green. Green… _

_Why did I do this to myself? I would never be able to sleep like this._

_After an hour of just rustling in my bed and trying to fall asleep, I furiously kicked the covers off of me and sat at the side of my bed, frustrated and tired. I crept out of my room, not wanting to disturb Green. But as I tiptoed out of my room, the lights suddenly flicked on, blinding me in the process._

"_Couldn't sleep?"_

_There he was the reason of my insomnia._

_He was leaning against the light switch with a porcelain mug in his hand. _

"_Ah, n-not really," I stammered. I put my head down, hoping he didn't see the sudden discoloration of my face. He started walking towards me, setting the mug down on the kitchen table._

_Finally, he was standing right beside me, his eyes pierced through mine, still shining even in the dull light. _

_He brought his lips near my ear, which was undoubtedly bright red._

"_Blue…"_

_And all of a sudden, a huge weight fell on my shoulder._

"_Holy shit!" I groaned, pained by the huge burden._

_Green had lost consciousness on my shoulder, causing me to lose my balance. I fell onto the hard floor, bruising my back. His head lay on my lap as I could hear his troubled breathing echo throughout the room. I put my trembling hand on his forehead, only to quickly recoil from the burning sensation. _

"_God damn it! Why the hell would you stay outside in the rain, Green?" I mumbled to myself, knowing the unconscious body before me could not hear a word I was saying._

"… _Blue…" moaned Green. His face scrunched into a look of pain and despair._

_My heart felt as if a pile of rocks were stacked in it. Hurriedly, I stood up, feeling sore._

_I grabbed onto his arm and let his burning body lean on me for support. Limping ever so slowly, we finally reached the dark bedroom. As I reached the messy bed, I threw Green onto it. I grabbed his feet and straightened out his body._

"_It's… hot" he murmured. And all of a sudden, he was trying to take off his drenched shirt, fussing like an upset baby. _

'_Meh…" I whimpered surprised at his immature behavior. I had to calm him down. Grabbing his hands, I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." I said soothingly. He immediately calmed down, but his hand tightly clutched his shirt. Unable to avoid the inevitable, I took the wet shirt off for him, fumbling at certain parts of his body…_

_I threw the shirt down onto the floor and sat on the bed, hands on the edge, merely staring. His tantrum had subsided and his expression was less pained. But what distracted me the most was his torso. The moonlight had lit the room enough for me to see his body. Finely shaped and rock solid, I couldn't help but want to touch him. The huge knot in my chest tightened as I reached for his body. I gently placed it down on his chest, which was damp and cold. I quickly brought my hand back to my chest, gulping in embarrassment._

_Getting ready to leave him to his sleep, I stretched for the covers and lightly placed it on his body. Just as I stood up, I felt something pull me back onto the bed. I rapidly sat up and stared at Green in confusion, his hand still grabbing hold of my arm._

_His whole face was buried in the pillow, but one glimmering emerald eye was peeking back at me._

"_Don't leave."_

_I stammered and right as I was about to speak, he interrupted me. "I heard somewhere –cough-, that direct body warmth can reduce fevers –cough-"_

_By now, he had turned his head to face me, both eyes gazing at me intently. _

_Flustered and red, I laid right next to him, stiff and as far from him as possible. He let go of my arm, which was now red and throbbing, and pointed to my chest. "Off."_

_I've already gotten this far and he seemed a bit delusional so I succumbed to his strange behavior. What surprised me was that I wanted to do his bidding._

_I crossed my arms and grabbed my pajama top from the bottom, slowly revealing more and more skin. Once it was completely off and on the ground, I shook my head, my long hair rustling back and forth._

_I prepared to lie down next to him when he put his arms around my waist and forced me on top of him. My face was stuck to his firm chest and his arms seemed to be glued together. I didn't know if the warmth was from my face or from his body heat. _

_Not wanting to get him any sicker, I grabbed the blankets from the side with my somewhat free arm and draped it over us. _

_I heard him sigh, sounding peaceful and finally at bliss. I beamed._

I heard some groaning from behind me, snapping be back to reality. I twirled around to see Green scratching his head. He yawned and stared at my chest. "That's where it was…"

I reddened; I never intended to let him see me wearing his shirt.

"Why are you wearing my shirt and what was I doing in your bed?" he asked, his face looked confused and slightly pink…

Wanting to torment him, I smirked, "Did anyone tell you that you sleep-talk?"

His face grew redder as he asked, "… What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing," I sniggered, "well, maybe SOMETHING."

He looked at me again with bemused eyes. "Shit… did I?"

"Mhm," I mumbled, letting his imagination think whatever it wanted to think.

He covered his eyes and by now, his face was bright red.

I went up to him, and coyly mentioned,"Ah, and next time, try not to be so rough." I winked.

* * *

**Author's note: Ah, this one took me so long to finish. Anyone got the Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden reference? ;D And admit it, you ALL THOUGHT I WAS GONNA PUT SOME NASTYNASTY INTO IT, but NOOO! iAbused is just clever like that :3 I personally really like this story and I was trying SO hard to try to put more description into it :X You happy, Akiyama-64?! But yeah, thanks for taking your time to read this and remember; Love it, hate it, review it!**


End file.
